


An Afternoon Seduction

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Pimps, Tramps, and Dames [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Glove Kink, Lots of Sex, Pimp!Hux, Reader Insert, Smoking Kink, hux seduces you into becoming his pet, prostitution mentions, reader is a different reader than the one who left with Ben, stick around for an actor!mitaka cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are lost in a strange city and don't know what to do. A kind gentleman offers you his assistance. But there is more to him than meets the eye . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Seduction

It had happened in a flash. Too quickly for you to even realize how angry your (now) ex-bestfriend was as she pushed you out of the taxi onto the pavement and urged the driver to speed away without you. You looked around wildly, trying to get your bearings. You shakily stepped through a black metal gate into a park filled with people much more sound of mind than you at present. A happy dog carrying a stick ran through your legs, and you did your best to scrunch your face into a weak smile at the owner.

You read the sign at the park entrance. Ravenscourt Park. At least you could look up where you were. Your trembling hand slid into your coat pocket for your phone. When your hand only hit some loose change your throat tightened and you tried the other pocket. There was only a crumpled brochure from Westminster Abbey. Tears poured down your cheeks as you stuck your hands into empty pants pockets and realized you had left your phone in the taxi. You stood frozen in terror. You were absolutely fucked.

“Whoever made such a beautiful woman cry like that ought to be shot on sight,” a man’s voice with a refined lilt snapped you out of your horrified trance.

You stepped back startled as your misty eyes were presented with the most handsome man you had ever seen. The tall stranger was stylishly dressed in a grey peacoat that reached his knees, black dress trousers, and shiny black loafers. A black leather-clad glove maneuvered a cigarette to his mouth. His pale eyelashes narrowed over green-blue eyes that were darting over every inch of your body as he inhaled sharply. He ran his other hand through gelled red hair, and blew out a puff of smoke in your direction.

“Well, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked in a manner that was simultaneously polite and authoritative. 

“I was travelling with my friend, and we got into a fight. And she just left me here. And I don’t have my phone, and I’m totally lost,” a few fresh tears rolled down your face.

The man produced a handkerchief and handed it to you. You dabbed your face dry.

“How would you like to come to dinner with me?” asked the man.

“Huh?” His invitation had caught your off guard.

“Come with me to dinner,” he repeated. “It will get your mind off of this little predicament, and I can help get you sorted.”

You had barely spoken to him for five minutes and his masculine allure had already drawn you in completely. The panic in your stomach from being lost was transforming into a different type of weakness. You swallowed as he lifted the cigarette again and wondered what his mouth tasted like and what those gloved fingers would feel like sliding inside of you. He raised an eyebrow. You had been too emotionally exhausted to hide your lovestruck expression.

“Yes,” you finally answered. “I would love to go to dinner with you.”

The corner of his lip turned up in a slight smile. He shifted the cigarette to his other hand and stretched his right hand towards you.

“I’m known as Hux,” he said. “What’s your name?”

You took his hand. His fingers wrapped around your hand firmly. You tried to ignore how good his glove felt against your bare palm.

“Y/N,” you said.

He released your hand and offered his arm for you to grab on. You rested your hand on his soft coat, and he led you out of the park.

“Come along then, Y/N, I’ve parked a few minutes away off King Street,” said Hux with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

 

Hux had taken you to a pub near a busy shopping center. He told you to get whatever you liked. You were starving and ordered a big steak. Hux carefully cut into his steak and ale pie as he watched you hungrily devour the juicy slab of meat. You felt his eyes on your lips as a little sauce slid from the corner of your mouth. He reached across the table and wiped away the sauce with his thumb. Your thighs clenched as he met your eyes seductively and slowly sucked his thumb clean. You cleared your throat and tried to distract yourself from the building heat in your abdomen.

“So Hux,” you said. “What do you do for a living?”

“I run my own business out of my home,” he said, nonchalantly.

“That’s very admirable,” you said. “I’m sure that isn’t easy.”

“No,” he said. “It’s quite a hassle. I have over a hundred employees that I have to constantly keep in line. That leaves me with a lot of pent up stress. I’m constantly trying to find an _appropriate outlet_ for that stress.”

You crossed your legs tightly in an attempt to put some pressure against the needy twitchiness between them. Hux bit down slightly on his lip and you squeezed them together harder.

“How long have you been in London?” he asked.

“This is my second day here,” you answered.

“Have you seen the Tower yet?” Hux asked huskily.

“No,” you shook your head.

“Would you like to?” He asked in a tone that implied that he was _not_ , in fact, suggesting an evening trip to Tower Hill.

“Yes,” you said breathlessly.

“How about a few drinks at my place, then,” he phrased the question as a statement.

You nodded and hurried to finish your dinner.

* * *

 

You had barely made it inside of his car before Hux pressed a hot kiss against your mouth. You tried to pull him in for more, but he brushed you away and started the engine.

“We’ve got to make a short detour first,” he said. “I have to check up on one of my employees.”

“Okay,” you said, slightly puzzled and extremely horny.

He drove for a few minutes and stopped the car in a half-empty parking lot near a large grocery store. Hux drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as he held his phone up to his ear.

“I’m in the car park outside of Tesco,” he said and then rolled his eyes. “Hurry up then. I haven’t got all night.”

After he slid his phone back into his coat pocket, he looked over at you heatedly. The next thing you knew, he pushed his seat back and roughly pulled you into his lap by your wrists. He ignored your surprised squeak and was all over you. You gasped as you felt the thin skin of your neck between his teeth. Hux alternated between biting down and sucking on the fresh bite marks. One of his hands snaked down to unzip your pants and slide underneath your panties. A high-pitched squeal escaped your lips as Hux’s gloved fingers massaged your clit. Hux chuckled into the lovemarks on your neck.

“You spread your little flower open for me so easily,” he murmured.

You shifted your position so his fingers could slide down to your opening. You placed your hands on his shoulders and arched your back as Hux mercilessly finger fucked you with the smooth leather. He was rough, but you were already so wet that he added a second finger. He watched your face contort in pleasure with great interest.

“You know, Y/N,” Hux said as you thrusted your hips downwards to fuck yourself on those delicious, long fingers. “I am not a very nice man.”

Your only response was to sigh in pleasure as he twisted his fingers deep inside of you.

“I can _be nice_ to certain people,” he continued. “But that does not automatically make me a nice person. In fact, I am a very, very, bad man.”

“G-good,” you said, closing your eyes as the rough seam on his thumb tapped against your clit.

Hux chuckled deviously. “Well, if you like no-good, naughty, dirty-minded bastards, then we might be good friends for awhile.”

“Just f-friends?” You asked as flirtatiously as you could muster while bouncing on his hand.

Hux bit his lip as his eyes followed the bead of sweat rolling down your neck.

“Well, yes,” said Hux, his voice barely loud enough to hear but still commanding all of your attention. “But when I said friends, I meant you’d be my dirty cum-slut whore.”

At these words you climax violently around his fingers, Hux slamming his hand into your spasming walls until you collapsed heavily onto his chest. He took his sticky fingers out of your pants. You looked up at him, trying to catch your breath. Hux slowly licked your juices and then sucked his fingers in the same sensual way he had enticed you with the steak sauce earlier.

“F-fuck,” you quivered.

“We’ll do that later,” he said.

Hux looked out of the window with frustration.

“She sure is taking her time,” he said.

You leaned back from Hux, unsure what he wanted next. He looked back at you and his expression softened slightly.

“Hand me my cigarettes in the glove compartment,” he commanded.

You found yourself not even hesitating to retrieve the cigarette pack. Hux rolled down the car window.

“My lighter is in my left pocket,” he said before you placed one of the cigarettes in his mouth.

You reached around his coat and into his pants pocket. You easily found the lighter, but your hand also brushed against something else. Something hard. You pretended to have difficulty grasping the lighter and moved your hand slowly against his erection a few times. Hux did not seem to react to the stimulation, but when you looked back up at him, his ears had turned bright red and his usually pale cheeks were flushed pink. He looked at you expectantly. You flicked the lighter and held the flame to the end of the cigarette. Hux took a puff and the pushed you down between his legs.

“Suck me off, whore,” said Hux, not even looking at you as he said it.

You could not believe how turned on you felt being treated this way, and you eagerly unbuttoned his trousers and freed his thick cock. You licked around the head and then sunk your mouth around the shaft. Hux sighed as your hollowed cheeks devoured his entire length. He took another drag on the cigarette and glanced out of the window with unfocused eyes. His left hand stroked your hair and then gripped it painfully. You would whine whenever his cock would hit the back of your throat.

“Good girl,” his praise made you shiver. “Do it faster now.”

You bobbed your head at a frantic pace, occasionally gagging, as your salvia dripped onto Hux’s leg. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed someone approaching the car.

“Keep going,” said Hux.

You obediently continued your sucking.

“I’m sorry it took so-” said a female voice.

Hux cut her off. “I don’t have time to wait around for you all evening. Next time when I say I’m outside, you come outside immediately.”

“Well, you seem to have found a way to pass the time,” you felt the woman’s gaze on you, and you blushed.

Hux blew smoke in her face, and she started coughing.

“Watch your attitude with me,” said Hux menacingly. “Or do you want me to send you back to your old pimp in the East End?”

You froze for a second after the word “pimp” but continued after Hux tugged your hair painfully.

“I’m sorry, sir,” said the woman with a note of fear in her voice.

“It’s fine,” said Hux. “Just watch your mouth from now on.”

“Here’s the money,” said the woman.

Hux chose to drop the half-smoked cigarette rather than let go of your scalp and took the money. He flicked through the notes with his thumb and nodded.

“Well done,” he said.

Hux reached over to put the money on the passenger seat and handed a portion of the notes back to the woman.

“Tomorrow you will be working at the student lodging near the station,” said Hux. “Since it’s students you’re dealing with, make sure they pay you up front. A lot of those idiot uni boys think they’re God’s gift to women.”

Hux’s legs trembled as you increased your pace, but you were amazed at how he could still speak so evenly with his dick rammed down your throat. 

“If they give you any trouble, Mitaka should be in the pub around the corner. Or if he’s too busy mounting his groupies, just call me and I’ll send some of the guys over to rough up whomever needs to be roughed up and get our money.”

“Yes, sir,” said the woman.

“You can go now,” Hux waved his hand dismissively and rolled up the car window.

Hux brought his full attention back to you. He held your head in place with both hands and fucked into your mouth frantically.

“Fuck yeah,” he moaned.

His lust-filled eyes met yours and you whimpered around his cock. The vibrations brought him to his peak, and you sucked his salty milk down your throat.

“That’s right, slut, swallow all of it,” Hux finally sounded out of breath.

You gulped it all down and then rested your head on his knee. You glanced up at Hux. His eyes closed in post-orgasmic bliss.

“You’ve got a nice cock,” you said.

His lips turned up in a self-assured grin.

“You’ve got a nice mouth,” he said.

You pulled away from him and sat back on the passenger seat. Hux tucked himself back into his trousers and pulled the seat forward. You looked over to him, holding back the question on your lips. He noticed your curious expression as he started the engine of the car.

“We might as well get this conversation out of the way,” he said casually. “Go ahead and ask.”

“Um, well,” you said with uncertainty.

“Get on with it,” he commanded softly.

“What kind of business do you run exactly?” you asked.

“I run an escort service,” he said in the same tone one would say they are a pharmacist or a mail carrier.

“So you’re a pimp?” Your eyes darted over his frame as if seeing him anew.

“Yes,” he said. “But I get the suspicion that this revelation does not interest you as much as going back to my flat and finally getting to feel my giant cock stretching open that tight little pussy of yours.”

You realized he was right. Your cheeks reddened for the umpteenth time that evening. He flashed another arrogant grin and drove you to his place.

* * *

 

When you got to his flat, he had instructed you to take a shower and come to his bedroom when you were ready. You clutched the pink towel that clung tightly to your frame and cautiously opened the door to his bedroom. Hux was sitting in an armchair holding a book open in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. He had changed into a grey bathrobe, and you wondered how much he was wearing underneath. He put down his book on part of a bookshelf that was in reach and eyed your scantily-clad frame greedily. Hux remained silent and beckoned you into his lap.

You sat sideways in his lap, letting your legs dip over one of the armrests. You tried your best to stay decent in the tiny towel, but you are sure he had already had a peek at your crotch when you maneuvered yourself into position. Hux tilted the glass to your lips and poured the heady red liquid into your mouth. You dutifully downed a few gulps before he moved the glass away. Sitting so close to him allowed you to study the minute expressions of his face that you might have otherwise missed. The corner of his mouth twitched up slightly as his eyes focused on the slight imprint your mouth had made on the glass. Instead of avoiding the mark, he made sure to line his lips up with it when he drained the glass into his mouth. The fruity scent of the wine combined with the scent of cologne and cigarettes, and you felt your heart pounding. Hux put the empty glass down and moved his lips to your ear.

“So tell me,” he whispered.

His breath against your ear sent shivers down your spine.

“Tell you what?” you asked.

His hand groped one of your breasts over the towel.

“Your darkest desires,” he said softly.

Your thighs clenched.

“I give you _anything_ you want,” his voice became husky. “And after I am done, you will never be satisfied by another man ever again.”

Your core suddenly got very wet. You shifted in his lap slightly.

“Well?” He said in the gentle, yet firm way that drove you crazy.

“I want-” you started.

He grabbed your chin and tilted your face to look directly into his gaze.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“And I want you to f-fuck me,” you trembled from lust.

“And what else?” he asked.

“And I would like it if you’d  . . .” your voice faltered.

“Hmm?” He squeezed your breast. “I already know you’re a little slut, so out with it.”

“Maybe you could tie me up?” you asked abashedly.

Hux smiled deviously.  He pushed you off of his lap and stood up. The towel almost fell, but you grabbed it in time. He gripped your neck and kissed you harshly. He abruptly pulled away, leaving a glistening rope between your lips.

“I’ll give you what you want,” he said. “But I’m going to make you beg for it.”

He dropped the robe. He was wearing tight black shorts underneath. Your eyes darted over his tall, lean frame. He had freckles on his shoulders and a trail of orange hair that led to his crotch. You could see that he was already half hard.

“And you better be on your best behavior,” he said darkly. “Or else I will leave you on the brink of pleasure and only take my own.”

“Yes,” you said.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Hux corrected.

“Yes, sir,” you said eagerly.

“Now lay down on the bed,” he commanded.

You started to move past him towards the large bed that took up most of the left half of the bedroom. As you passed him, he swiftly flicked your towel off of your naked body. You gasped at the sudden rush of air and hurried to the bed. His light eyes flickered in amusement as you dove under the crimson bedsheet and pulled it up to your neck.

“I’m going to see it all anyway, Y/N,” he said.

You giggled and snuggled into the soft pillow underneath your head. You heard him opening up a wardrobe and rummaging through its contents. He returned to your side carrying a silken rope.

“Arms up,” he directed.

You held your arms over your head as he tied them together at your wrists and then attached the other ends to the railing of the metal bedframe.

“Is that okay?” He checked the tightness around your wrists.

You nodded, and he abruptly flung the comfortable blanket off of your body. He stared at your exposed flesh intensely and you meekly looked away from him. Hux climbed on top of you and brushed his lips against yours.

“You’d better be good for me now,” he whispered into your mouth. “Because I am ruthless when it comes to getting what I want.”

“Yes, sir,” you murmured into his soft lips.

This seemed to satisfy him, and he pressed his entire body into you as he kissed you greedily. His tongue was hot and insistent, leaving no corner of your mouth untouched.  His caress made your body feel like it was on fire. You strained slightly at your bound hands as you arched your body into his growing hardness. At this, he slid his burning mouth down your body. Hux yanked your legs apart and sucked at your clit.

“S-shit-” you were already at the brink of climaxing.

He lifted his head and met your eyes. “If you even think you’re going to come before I give you permission, you’ll be punished.”

You shuddered as he leaned back into your wetness and stuck his tongue inside of you. His nails dug painfully into your thighs and his nose pressed into your clit. It felt so good, but you tried to hold on. You tried not to think about the delicious chafe of the evening scruff on his cheeks against your sensitive skin. Or the sexy low growls he emitted as he greedily consumed your excretions. Shit . . .

Your folds clamped down on his tongue, and you threw your head back in bliss. Hux looked up at you sharply. He wiped away your drippings with the back of his hand, and then flipped you over face down on the bed. You tilted your head to the side and strained your eyes to look at him.

“Y/N,” Hux said. “If you can’t follow my instructions, then you will have to accept the consequences.”

Hux sat on the bed and positioned your body over his lap. He squeezed one of your ass cheeks and then raised his hand and spanked the same spot harshly. You gasped in surprise.

“Do you understand?” He asked.

“Yes,” your body buzzed in anticipation.

  He smacked the other cheek.

“Y-yes, sir,” you corrected yourself.

“Better,” he said as he massaged your ass with both hands.

The way he fondled your stinging skin made you grew increasingly wet.

“Please, sir, more,” you trembled in his grip.

He chuckled arrogantly. “This is supposed to be a punishment.”

You shifted desperately in his lap and inadvertently brushed against his erection. Hux growled and spanked you hard three times on each side. You squealed lewdly, drool pouring from your open mouth onto the pillow.

 “You’re an insatiable little slut, aren’t you?” He said, attempting to insult you but failing to hide the admiration in his voice.

“Yes, sir,” you replied.

Hux stroked the red marks he had created. His pupils were completely dilated, and more and more of his self-control was slipping away with each passing second. He struck your abused flesh four more times as his ragged breathing accompanied your eager squeaks.

“Sir?” you gasped.

“Yes, my pretty whore?” He slid one of his hands up your spine.

“Will you pl-please . . .” Your voice trailed off as his hands expertly stroked down your body.

“Please, what?” His voice was losing its bite.

“Please fuck me, sir,” you said desperately.

Hux exhaled shakily. You could feel the wet spot in his underwear against your leg.

“And why should I?” He teased you, despite being desperate for your pussy.

“B-because,” you trembled. “Because, I will let you do anything you want to me. As long as you fuck me. Anything, sir.”

“S-shit,” Hux could not keep up the front of nonchalance any longer.

“Please, sir,” you begged.

Hux flipped you onto your back. He pulled his shorts down to his knees, and you admired the red trail of hair that led to his twitching cock. His body hovered over yours and he grabbed your breasts, pinching your nipples without mercy. He rutted his hips blindly forward until the head of his dick pressed into your entrance.

“A-ah!” you gasped as he swiftly entered you completely.

“You’re going to scream for my cock,” Hux said as heat rushed up his body.

 His chest flushed as red as the spank marks on your butt. He pressed all of his weight on top of you as he began to push roughly into your sex. Hux rested his head in the space between your face and one of your tied up arms. His teeth found your smooth shoulder. He nibbled your warm skin as he reveled in the clenching of your cunt around his shaft. His body pressing down on you made it difficult for you to breathe in anything but short gasps. You turned your head and flicked your tongue against his ear as he fucked you. Hux moaned loudly at the tickling sensation. You looked at how flushed his face and shoulders were and smiled to yourself.

“Look what I do to you even with my hands tied together,” you whispered heatedly.

Hux murmured in approval and sat up onto his knees, still remaining inside of your tight heat. You gasp at the sudden return of air to your lungs. Hux looked down deviously to where your bodies were attached.

“And if only you could see yourself coming apart around my cock,” He said.

He slid his hands down your sweat-soaked torso and hooked your feet over his shoulders. Then his fingers scratched down your legs until he was roughly gripping your hips. Hux resumed thrusting into you with long, deep strokes. You felt your arms strain against the rope as he pulled your body to meet his slender hips at a steady pace. The angle in which he was penetrating you made the head of his member brush against a spot that made you cry out in ecstasy.  

“You like that, slut?” Hux asked, out of breath.

“Y-yes, oh! Yes, s-sir! Ah!” Your entire body shook from pleasure.

Hux made sure to hit that spot every time. Tears rolled down your face, and you called out his name wantonly. He shifted one of his thumbs to roll against your clit, and you squeezed your eyes shut.

“Hux! Yes! Oh! Give it to me!”

Sweat rolled between his shoulder blades and his breathing became frantic as he fucked into you at a relentless pace.

“S-sir, I’m so close,” you whined.

“Then go ahead and come, baby,” he said.

Hux bit down his lip in concentration as you reached your peak. Your entire body shook around him and your pleasure squirted onto the red tuft on his crotch. Hux pulled out of you, making you both gasp, and milked his cock onto your heaving breasts. Your nipples were coated in the sticky substance as it pooled into the center and dripped down your chest. He squeezed out the last few drops and admired his work. His blue eyes flickered with a fanatic adoration that made your heart pound even harder than it already had been.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Y/N,” Hux said.

You opened your mouth to reply, but stopped when he pressed his face into your chest and began licking away his own mess. He took his time nipping and sucking each of your nipples, and then ran his open mouth over your chest, devouring every last drop. When he had finished, he looked up at you with a satisfied expression as a speck of his own come remained on his chin. He reached up to untie your arms, and you felt blood rush into them as they dropped down. Hux tenderly kissed the marks the ropes had made on your wrists. Instead of immediately resting your strained arms, you utilized your renewed mobility to grab Hux roughly by his hair and drag him into another kiss. He did not complain and rolled both of you to the side, wrapped his arms around you, and kissed you slowly into night.

* * *

 

When your eyes opened it took you a second to access your surroundings. You had fallen asleep with your head on Hux’s chest, but at present you were alone in his extremely comfortable bed. The dull ache between your legs reminded you of the things he had done to you the night before. His skilled lovemaking had not quenched your initial attraction to him but had enflamed a deep desire for more. You knew what kind of man he was but this did not deter you. In fact, his forthright demeanor and initial honesty with you made you want him even more. You wanted to be his. No, you _had_ to be his. Otherwise, you felt like you would go mad with longing.

You sat in the bed and glanced at the clock on the wall above the doorway. It was already noon. No wonder Hux was already up. When you looked back down, you noticed some clothes folded neatly on the foot end of the bed. You stood up and curiously examined them. A simple, short black dress and lacy pink panties. You slid into them and were surprised to find that they fit you perfectly.

When you left the bedroom, you found Hux typing on a laptop at the glass table in the kitchen. He was wearing black framed glasses, and you cursed under your breath at how impossibly handsome he insisted on being. He peered over the frames at you and approvingly eyed the way the dress hugged your frame.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” you didn’t know what else to say.

“I’ve got a proposition for you,” said Hux.

Your heart skipped a beat.

“But I have to go run an errand first,” he continued. “Would you like to come along?”

“Sure,” you said.

“Go ahead and get ready, and then we’ll go grocery shopping,” he said.

* * *

 

You had assumed _grocery shopping_ had been a euphemism for something else, but you grew more and more surprised as he led you a few blocks from his house to the Tesco where you had given him a blowjob the night before. He laughed softly at the puzzled look on your face.

“I have a meeting with a friend of mine in produce,” Hux explained.

This only confused you even more, but you nodded as he led you into the brightly lit store. You made your way to the produce section, and Hux stopped next to the tomatoes. He looked around and scowled.

“Where the hell is he?” Hux muttered.

You stood there in silence for a minute until Hux caught sight of man standing at the free sample stand. He briskly moved towards him, and you followed. The man was considerably shorter than Hux but had wider shoulders. He had dark hair, an expressive face, and a strong jawline. He was currently gazing at a piece of cheese as if it was the Holy Grail even though he was already holding four identical pieces and chewing on another.

“Mitaka!” Hux hissed.

The man jumped a bit and shoved the rest of the cheese into his mouth. Hux beckoned him away back into produce, and Mitaka looked back at the free samples reluctantly. The disappointment on his face melted away when he noticed you.

“Who’s this?” Mitaka asked with his mouth still full.

“This is Y/N,” said Hux.

Mitaka eyed you with great interest.

“Is she your _girl_ or one of your girls?” he asked.

“My _girl_ , obviously,” Hux said impatiently. “You know I don’t fraternize with any of my employees.”

Mitaka shrugged.

“Y/N,” said Hux. “This is my friend, Mitaka. He’s an actor who helps me with the business sometimes.”

“Nice to meet you,” you said.

“Likewise,” said Mitaka.

“Don’t let him fool you, Y/N,” said Hux. “Mitaka is a total manwhore.”

“And you’re not?” asked Mitaka. “How many women have you slept with?”

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to compete with me for a higher or a lower number,” said Hux shaking his head.

Mitaka laughed and slapped Hux on the shoulder.

“Anyway, let’s get on with it,” said Hux.

Hux and Mitaka turned towards the apples, and from afar it would look like they were engrossed in a debate over apple varieties. You didn’t know what to do with yourself. Hux put his arm around you and continued the conversation.

“So is it true?” asked Mitaka.

Hux gritted his teeth.

“Ben Solo fled the country,” said Mitaka.

“Yes,” said Hux.

“Well, I don’t see what the big deal is,” said Mitaka. “If I recall correctly, he earned back his debt to you last year.”

“Well, he didn’t know that,” said Hux with a twisted smile.

“Why did you dislike him so much?” asked Mitaka. “Were you jealous of-”

“Enough,” said Hux.

Mitaka raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at you.

“I need you to find a few potential recruits at your rehearsal spots. Male. Young. Desperate,” said Hux.

“That sounds pretty tedious,” said Mitaka. “What’s in it for me?”

“How much do you need?” asked Hux.

Mitaka laughed loudly, and Hux narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not one of your gigolos,” said Mitaka. “You’ll have to compensate me a better way than with money.”

Hux sighed loudly. “Fine.”

Hux turned to you and whispered, “do you trust me?”

You nodded.

“Take off your knickers,” said Hux.

Your face turned bright red.

“Just stand in front of me and pretend you are grabbing fruit,” Hux instructed.

You pretended to be reaching for a granny smith apple as Mitaka looked on with interest. Hux discretely put his hand underneath your dress and tugged your panties down. They dropped to the floor and you stepped out of them. Hux picked them up and bunched them into a ball. Mitaka eyed the pink lace with the same greedy expression as when he had looked at the free cheese samples.

“I’ll give you this one now,” said Hux. “And Y/N will give you a pair for every new recruit you send my way.”

Mitaka licked his lips and grabbed the panties. He held the fabric to his nose and heavily inhaled. His eyelashes fluttered, and he smiled blissfully. You looked away in embarrassment when you saw that he already had a visible erection.

“Do we have a deal?” Hux asked and snapped Mitaka momentarily out of his panty-crazed trance.

“Yes, absolutely,” said Mitaka with determination.

“Good,” said Hux. “Now please at least wait until you get into your car before you start wanking.”

* * *

 

Hux had bought some groceries for appearances sake and led you back towards his house.

“How’s the breeze feel against your bare pussy?” Hux asked.

“Good,” you admitted.

He stopped, put down the blue cloth shopping bag, and pressed you against the brick wall of a quiet alleyway.

“I would like to ask you,” said Hux. “If you would like to stick around here for a while.”

“And what would I do?” you asked.

His hand slid up your thigh and lazily stroked between your folds. You swallowed.

“You would be my pet,” said Hux, matter-of-factly.

“I would make sure you had you every desire,” Hux slid his middle finger inside of you.

“And all you have to do is keep me company,” said Hux, arching his finger to emphasize what he meant by _company_.

You moaned. He had you literally in the palm of his hand.

“I think it would be a good solution to my stress problem,” said Hux. “And you seem to like being my little whore.”

You pressed yourself down on his hand but were disappointed when he pulled it away.

“What do you say?” he asked.

“Yes,” you replied. “I will a good little pet for you, sir.”

He licked his finger and offered you his arm in the same gentlemanly-fashion as when he had led you out of the park the day before. You took it, and he picked up the shopping bag with his other hand.

“Now, let’s go,” said Hux, “and if you promise to be a good girl, I’ll bend you over the table for lunch.”

“Yes, sir!”

And that’s how you became the cherished pet of the ruthless pimp widely known across London simply as “The General.”


End file.
